beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Jake
Jake is a minor antagonist in BeyWheelz. He is a member of the Dominators and although he is soft spoken and seems like a pushover he has hidden talent that surfaces during battle. With his inner fury, odd wardrobe and his Venom Bite Serpent, he is a difficult Wheeler to forget. Physical Appearance Jake is a tall, slim young man with reddish-rose hair with two bangs colored blue and yellow, and dark blue eyes. He wears a visor with the band being red and the head cover being clear-ish blue. He wears a silver belly shirt with a high collar that has two red straps on it and a silver belly shirt with three red straps,the top and bottom strap having yellow holders and the middle one having blue holders.He wears silver pants with two red straps on each leg of his upper thighs,his pants have ripped edges on the bottom and darker silver spots as well.He wears a dark blue belt that hangs loosely on his pants and has a yellow hourglass shaped buckle.On his wrists he wears red wrist bands with black buttons, like a snake he often is seen sticking his tongue out and has two small pointed fangs. Personality Even though he might appear as someone really childish and playful who seemingly can't get serious, Jake is a very sick and twisted individual who enjoys bestowing emotional pain upon others. He is described to have a "mean" look in his eyes and he has said himself that he thoroughly enjoys the misery of others and it gives him chills. He will do whatever he wants for his own pleasure including hurting others, with no remorse for his actions. Plot BeyWheelz As a member of the Dominators, he was sent to San Miguel to hunt Wheelers and destroy their plays. Jake did just that with pleasure, attacking the towns treasured "West Gym". He is then discovered by Covey Horn and Leon Fierce, one of which who he battles. Jake battles and Covey due to his displeasure in his previous prey, and easily defeats him using his Serpent. He is then challenged by Leon at Sunset to battle in the middle of San Miguel. Jake feels as if he has the upper hand in the battle until he figures out that Leon has tricked and underhanded Jake in battle, costing him the match. Jake is then exiled from town, to return to the city with the other members of the Dominators. During Judgement Bey, he faced Leon in a rematch. After a long battle Jake defeated Leon when the latter's Beywheel got stuck in ice. BeyWheelz Venom Bite Serpent - Is Jake's only known BeyWheel, it is based off the Serpent Series of Beyblades. Special Moves *'Poison Bite': Serpent bites into the opponent and hurls them, causing major damage due to the crash landing. BeyWheelz Battles Appearances BeyWheelz: Powered by Beyblade *04. '' The Wheeler of the Wilderness'' *06. '' Judgment Bey Begins!'' *07. '' The Law of the Dominators'' *08. '' Avenger on the Ice'' *09. Phoenix vs. The White Dragon *10. Fierce Fight! A Battle of the Spirit! *11. The Shocking Truth *12. The Wheeler Bond *13. A New World Gallery Trivia *He is likely designed to resemble Reiji Mizuchi from Metal Fusion. *It is possible that he was named after the word "snake", but Jake as a name means ‘someone who supplants’. Jake, who seems to replace mostly every deep emotion with amusement, who is quick to pretend to never have been close to someone. Category:BeyWheelz Characters Category:Male Category:Villains